


Stay With Me

by Gwenchanna



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: She knew everything was wrong. Even the timing is wrong. From the very start, she knew what will happen. If only she already stopped, and let her feelings for him go. But who can blame her? She loved her young master. She still loves him.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Sonia Nevermind, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Sonia Nevermind, Mioda Ibuki & Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter
Series: Stay With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewildwilds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildwilds/gifts).



> Hi Anh! Thanks for being one of my inspirations in writing KuzuPeko stories! Hope you liked this story!
> 
> In this story, Class 77 doesn't exist. Sonia is not a princess and Fuyuhiko is not a Yakuza heir but both of them are the only heiress and heir of their family's company. Also Peko is not Fuyuhiko's tool/hitwoman but rather a maid.

* * *

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love and you're just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

* * *

"Hey Peko." She looked up and saw Fuyuhiko, lying beside her, staring at her intently. The attention she's receiving from her young master cause her face to blush.

"What is it ...Young master?" God knows how much Peko wants to say his name but it doesn't seemed right in her tongue.

"Fuck, Peko I told you don't call me that!" Fuyuhiko said with a scowled on his face.

_I'm really sorry, Fuyuhiko. Please don't be mad._

"I'm sorry." The only thing she said with a quiet voice but she can see how Fuyuhiko's face softened up.

"Nah, I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you." She can feel his arm wrapping her waist and pulling her closer to him. She put her head on his bare chest as he pulled the sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"You don't have to apologize at me, young master." With this, she can feel his body tensed up. "For I am just a lowly servant of yo-" she was interrupted when Fuyuhiko stood up and started getting dress. She sat up, stared at him, fingers clutching at her chest as the sheets covered her body.

"You know what Peko? I'm fucking tired hearing this shit!" With this, Peko bowed her head down and stared at the sheets. She want to ask him what's wrong but she chose not to speak up. "I'm leaving." She can feel something inside her hurting and she doesn't know what to do, yet her mouth seems to have a mind of its own.

"Fuyuhiko, wait!" This surprised the both of them since it's been so long Peko called him by his name. She can see that Fuyuhiko was frozen from his spot. It took a minute or so before he turned his back and looked to her. 

"Peko, can you say that again?" He said with a sad yet hopeful smile on his face.

"Fu- forgive me and my mouth young master." She said as she bowed her head over again because of shame.

_Stupid! Stupid! You can't call him by his name! You should learn your place! He's your young master and you're just a lowly servant. You can't be with him!_

A sad chuckled filled her small room. She lift up her head and saw Fuyuhiko sadly staring at her. "I guess, I gotta go."

_No, please stay Fuyuhiko._

"I need to rest tonight since tomorrow's a big day." He said with a bright smile on his face. Once again, she can feel something in her chest hurting.

"I understand, young master." Peko is still staring at her young master, as he is at her. He seemed waiting for something. "You should go now and rest well." He stared at her for a minute then frowned.

"I'm leaving then," he turned his back again and started walking towards the door.

_Fuyuhiko, I want you to stay with me._

Once he reached the doorknob, he thanked her without looking back. 

Peko tried hard to control her emotions. She knew it was wrong. She was wrong. He was wrong. What they did was wrong. She knew herself. That it was just a mistake. Everything was a mistake. Having a 'one night stand' with her young master was a mistake. It's a mistake when he's already getting married.

She knew everything was wrong. Even the timing is wrong. From the very start, she knew what will happen. If only she already stopped, and let her feelings for him go. But who can blame her? She loved her young master. She still loves him.

She lied down on her bed and she can feel her tears crumbling down her cheeks. Even her world crumbled down. She knew he's getting married, maybe it was better if she didn't do it with him. Hell, it was for the best if she stayed at her place, accepting the path that was laid for her, being a lowly servant of the Kuzuryuu family. But all those times and moments with her young master filled her with hope, that maybe one day. One day, she can love him freely.

And now she wants to get out of there, to get away from him but she can't. The Kuzuryuu family took her in when she was still an infant and her being their servant is her way of paying her debt to the family. The only thing she can do is to act like nothing happened between her and her young master and move on.  


* * *

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

* * *

"Mama!" A little girl ran to Peko's arms. Who would've thought that a one mistake, would result to this. Hell, they only did it once. She hate herself. Everytime she would look to her daughter, she remembers him. _She looks a lot like her father._ She have the same hair color, freckles across her face and even the mole near on her mouth. Only Peko's red eyes was inherited from her.

It's true that she hated herself. She hated what they did. But she's sure as hell that she loves her daughter so much.

"Mama, are we really going back to your hometown?" Natsumi, named after Fuyuhiko's late sister, her daughter said. She nodded in response. Well yes, they're going back to Kobe. Ibuki called her and invited her to her birthday party / engagement party, saying that she needs to be there. Plus, its been five years since she's been in Kobe. They're currently staying at Tokyo in a small and cheap apartment, she's working as a waitress in a restaurant, and Ibuki is the one who helped her to start once again when she found out Peko's situation. That's why she can't say no to the girl. Also, Ibuki offered Peko her apartment in Kobe, if her friend decided to permanently settle down in the area, since it's empty and she's practically living with fianceé, Byakuya Twogami.

"Mama, is papa there?" She kept her mouth shut. She don't know what to say. She lost contact with him and she changed her number. Only her closest friend know what's her number and that is Ibuki Mioda.

* * *

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

* * *

Again. For the hundredth time, Peko tried to control her emotions. Just looking at this handsome man in front of her is too much. Seeing him for the first time after five years is so overwhelming for her. She's in the park, and she found him there.

"Hey Peko, long time no see." Fuyuhiko smiled at her, she faked a smile in response. Even though deep inside, she wanted to cry. She wanted to hug him, she missed him for god knows how much. But she held herself back. She knows she can't love him. And he can't love her like the way she loves him.

"It's been five years, actually. So it's actually long." She faked a laugh trying hard to cover up her sadness.

"Yeah, and our last meeting was in the ceremony.... you know, the day when I got married." He said, making her heart ache. "Hey, Peko." She stared at him, waiting for him to talk. "I-I'm sorry that I found out late that my parents decided to threw you in the streets. They've found out what happened between us and they're not happy. I tried hiring someone to look-"

"It's been five years Kuzuryuu, it's nothing. Let's just forget it and move on. Besides, I have Ibuki." She said. But actually, she, herself can't move on. Well, everything was going fine until she saw him. Again.

It was an awkward moment, for the both of them. She was sitting on a bench, while he was standing before her. Suddenly, she remembered that Natsumi is with her and that he can't see her. 

"Kuzuryuu, I need to get going." 

"Yeah, sure." He said with sadness being evident in his eyes and tone of his voice.

She's ready to walk away. Walk away from him. She's feeling heavy with every step. _Well, it's hard to walk away from the person you love. Right?_ She was about to walk away when someone suddenly shouted...

"Mama!" Natsumi stands in front of her, with cotton candy in her hands. 

"Wait, mama. Is that papa?" She pointed to Fuyuhiko who has a puzzled face. Natsumi gave her cotton candy to Peko and ran to Fuyuhiko.

"Are you my papa?"

* * *

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

* * *

"Are you my papa?" Peko's mind went blank. She didn't know what to do and even say. Fuyuhiko looked at her, then looked at Natsumi. He went down till he was in Natsumi's height. He patted her head and say, "I'm sorry princess, but I think you got the wrong guy." He said with a reassuring smile.

Natsumi's bright smile faded and was ready to cry. But Fuyuhiko comforted her.

Peko wanted to go to them and tell Fuyuhiko the truth but she held herself back. She knew he has a family. She didn't want to ruin his family. His very loved family. She went towards them and picked Natsumi up.

"Natsumi, how many times do I have to tell you not to go to every guy I talk to and ask him if he is your father?" Peko asked. Her eyes widen as she realized she said their daughter's name in front of Fuyuhiko. As she continued comforting the little girl, she's secretly observing Fuyuhiko's reaction when he heard their daughter's name, he tried to hide he's shocked but Peko can see what lies behind his mask. "But mama, I want my papa." Natsumi cried. "Shh. baby don't cry."

"Fuyuhiko! Let's go!" She heard someone said. She turn around and saw Fuyuhiko's wife. It was Sonia. The one and only Sonia Nevermind.

"Coming!" Fuyuhiko yelled in response. "So, Peko... We better get going okay? Now, Natsumi is it? Don't cry. Everything will be alright." He said while giving his handsome smile that Peko always loved.

Peko wanted to cry. But she can't. Not in front of her daughter. Not ever. She felt her heart break into a million pieces seeing the man she loves walk away from her. Walk away with the girl he loves. And she knows. She knows that he can never stay with her.

* * *

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

* * *

Peko decided to leave Natsumi in Ibuki's care while she's in a bar and is now drunk. She finished several bottles of liquor, drowning herself. Drowning her feelings for him. Wanting to forget everything. She was about to drink her last drink until a blonde guy snatched her glass away from her and drank it. She adjusted her glasses as she looked to him, and see that the guy's face was perfect. From his jawline to his eyes. But no one can ever replace Fuyuhiko's gorgeous eyes and handsome smile.

_This guy's face was a little similar to Fuyuhiko's. They're both blonde. He also have a mole near in his mouth though it's on different side. He has freckles but the numbers are not enough to compete with Fuyuhiko's. He's also taller and more masculine than Fuyuhiko. He have a blue eyes and it's pretty, but Fuyuhiko's eyes is prettier, maybe prettiest. But hey_ _, maybe it's time to move on already._

"You already drank a lot miss." The guy said but Peko ignored him. They stayed like that for awhile.

"You must have a big problem missy, Now will you mind telling me your name?" The guy asked. Not leaving her side even though he's been ignored by her.

"I'm Peko... Peko Pekoyama." She said offering a hand while her whole face is red due to the alcohol. "You?"

"Sachihiro Murakami, at your service." The guy said. "Now, how may I help a lady in need like you?" 

She stared at him for awhile. His smile never leaves his face.

_He really looked like him. He's like an older and more masculine version of Fuyuhiko._

_Fuyuhiko....._

"Miss Pekoyama?"

"Will you... stay with me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they are really not in the character but I want to hear what's your reaction! Don't worry, I won't bite, I just punch lol.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
